untitled
by TheMadButterfly
Summary: Sam goes to Eric for help to kill the maenad. He just never expected to get something he has always wanted ... or so he thought. Inspired by the episode Trueblood season 2 ep 11. And to a prompt who asked for a Eric and Sam pairing.


You F*cking Bitch

BY TheMadButterfly

Warning: Rated M. Slash.

Summary: Sam goes to Eric for help to kill the maenad. He just never expected to get something he has always wanted ... or so he thought.

Inspired by the episode Trueblood season 2 ep 11. And to a prompt who asked for a Eric and Sam pairing.

Sam knew going to ask Eric wasn't the smartest idea he ever thought of but it had been his only choice. Bill was gone and with the hole town insane there wasn't much he could do alone. He felt nervous sitting in front of the ancient blonde vampire and was trying not to stare. He didn't feel nervous because this vampire could tear him and Arlene's children to shreds, he felt nervous because he found this vampire hot as hell and he feared it might show. That is if Eric even looked at him. The vampire was currently facing away as if Sam wasn't even worth looking at. It didn't help improve Sam's mood but made him feel more depressed .

Vampires usually didn't get along well with shifters and Sam was lucky his area got a level headed Vampire in charge. Sam heard vampire sex was extraordinary and addictive and he would never admit to it but there had been nights where he lay in bed wondering about it. And when he found himself jerking off the vampire he imagined himself with was the one that was very sexily laying on the seat across from him. He gulped and tried to control his heart beats.

"And why would I help a shifter?" Eric inquired without taking the distaste out of his voice which made Sam even more miserable because he knew his chances of him ever having anything with Eric was zero. Sam shifted and tried to hide his uneasiness. He shuffled his hands 'because I need your help" he answered. "And hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need" Sam gave a faint smile and

drew back into his chair as Eric, for the first time, stared into his face. "Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" he mocked. Sam gave a slightly startled look "Uh, no. Sorry".

"That's a shame" Eric turned his head to stare at the people at the bar ignoring Sam, "that would be a tribute I would soon not forget". Sam started to feel annoyed. First at Sookie for getting Eric's attention and then at Eric for being a total ass. "I'm not here to give you tribute" Sam snapped sharply. This seemed to get Eric's attention and did Sam notice a spark on interest in his eyes? He must be imaging it. Sam went to continue on with his rant but Eric interrupted him. "No" Eric said sharply, "you're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor" he chaffed. Eric swept his legs over his seat and sat up and leaned forwards, "Again I ask 'why should I help you?' when you are know to not be friendly towards those like me". His comment annoyed Sam. He was plenty friendly with vampires. He served to them at his bar. He never was too rude to them, well except to Bill. But he deserved it. Sam raised his eyes to Eric's and felt his heart swoon at the=2 0gorgeous eyes that stared right back into his. "Be.. Because", Sam gulped, "We need to work together. Until we can start trusting each other we stand alone and that makes us easy targets. And also … maybe its about time we, I mean, us… us supernatural beings become friends".

Sam paused and mentally slapped himself. When he said 'we' it sounded like he meant him and Eric and Sam prayed to God that Eric didn't catch that.

Another gleam of interest took in Eric's eyes and he stared at Sam firmly. There was a few seconds of silence but to Sam it seemed like a entirety. "Pam" Eric finally said, "take the children out and get them something to eat. Mr. Merlotte and I have some things to discuss in private".

"Ooh, you have got to be kidding me" Pam scoffed. Eric gave her a quick stare and Pam snapped her head away. "Okay, you rugrats. Come with me" and headed towards the door not even bothering to see if the children were following. The children gave one quick look to Sam who nodded at them to go and they jumped off the couch quickly following Pam. Sam turned to Eric, "Uh" he started but Eric stood up and interrupted him "follow me", and headed towards the back of the bar.

They entered a room which appeared to be Eric's office and Sam wondered what it was that Eric wanted to discuss with h im that needed privacy. Eric closed the door and turned to Sam who stood by his desk. Now, down to business" Eric walked towards Sam. "Uh, what is it that we need to still talk about" Sam asked feeling a little bit uneasy. "There is nothing to discuss" Eric breathed into his ear. Sam jumped at the sudden closeness and turned to take a step back but strong arms gently shoved him towards the desk and cold lips were suddenly on his. Not having a real clue to why the hell this was happening but not arguing Sam raised himself into the kiss. What Sam loved most about kissing wasn't the touch but the sound. Normal humans wouldn't understood but with Sam's supernatural ability his hearing was intensified. The sound of lips brushing against each other and tongues sliding against each and the gently moans that would escape in between them made Sam hard as hell. But Sam realized that his kisser had no breath and he paused. Eric released Sam's lips after a quick nibble and stared at him, "What? I thought you wanted this too?".

"I do" Sam whispered, "but I thought vampires didn't like shifters".

"We don't " Eric said easily, "but I find you … interesting". Eric moved and lowered his mouth to Sam's neck and gave it small kisses, "I've never tasted a shifter before. I'm curious about how your kind tastes".

"I … I don't think that's such a good idea" Sam breathed heavily

"And why not? Just a small taste? You want me to help you don't you? Think of this as payment"

"Oh" Sam gulped, "Um, okay. I guess a small taste won't hurt". Eric smiled into his neck and drew Sam up into his arms. He leaned his head into Sam's neck and Sam heard his fangs come out and then plunge into him. Sam let out a loud moan. It was fucking fantastic. Eric was sucking on his neck drawing out the blood and Sam never felt such a pleasant thing in his life. He kept breathing heavily and moaning. God, it felt so good. Sam brought is arms up around Eric and drew them into his hair and grasped it and focused on the feeling of Eric feeding off him. After a few more seconds Eric lifted his head and started into Sam's face.

"lovely" He breathed and then , with his mouth still covered in Sam's blood, claimed Sam's lips once more. Sam eagerly kissed back and could taste his blood on Eric's lips and in his mouth. It was sick but sickly erotic and Sam didn't care. Without stopping their kisses Eric hoisted Sam onto his desk. Sam opened his legs for room so that Eric could crush against him. Shirts were ripped off and Eric quickly trailed kisses down to Sam's chest until he reached a nipple and greedily took it in. Ni pping and tugging out it Eric drew out blood and licked it up. Eric starred up into Sam's eyes ,"yummy", he whispered and trailed further down without breaking their eye contact. He snapped open Sam's jeans and drew out Sam's harden penis.

" you… you don't have too" Sam began and stopped as he experienced something he had never felt before. His dick was wrapped around the coldest lips ever but it didn't matter to Sam because those were the most wonderful lips he ever felt. Eric swallowed him whole and sucked gently, while he lowered Sam's jeans down to his ankles and tugged them off. Sam lowered himself further onto Eric's desk, still not believing that this was actually happening, and let himself go. Enjoying what was happening to him. He jerked as he felt cold fingers slide up his leg and behind. The cold hands gently cupped his ass and long fingers rubbed against his entrance and then plunged in. Sam yelped and weakly raised himself off the desk at the intrusion only to be forced back down. Eric released his penis and moved up Sam's buddy. His fingers still inside Sam.

"I must say … I was quite surprised when you came to me for help" Eric said quietly, working a third finger into Sam. Watching him as Sam moaned and tried to force himself deeper on those long wonderful fingers. "I never thought I would find myself doing such things with a shifter" Eric continued, enjoying playing with Sam. "Its quite exciting. At first when you cam in I found it so funny that a little shifter actually came to me for help and that you actually were attracted to me" he laughed. "Then I thought 'wouldn't it be fun to play with it?". Somewhere in Sam minds some little warning bell was going off but he didn't care. All he cared about and could think about was those fingers working inside him. Eric smiled down at Sam, enjoying his power over this shifter. "And I thought 'I wonder how far I can make this shifter play with me' and I know now that you would let me fuck you. Is that what you want, Mister Merlotte, for me to fuck you?"

"yesss" Sam moaned and Eric quickened his pace of driving his fingers into Sam hard. "Please please. Oh, god! Please!" Sam begged. Suddenly those cold fingers were removed and Sam got himself ready for the best fuck in his life. Then he heard it. A cold evil chuckle. Sam turned his head up and Eric smiled down at him. "Sorry," Eric laughed evilly, " I don't fuck dogs" and got off Sam. With a quick jerk Eric fixed up his appearance and headed towards the door. "You can help yourself out once your fit to go" Eric gave another laugh at Sam's expense and headed back towards the bar. Pissed off, Sam jumped up and screamed at him "You fucking bitch!"

~The End~

AN: So, at first I started off planning on Eric and Sam going all the way but I thought Eric would be more likely to do something like this to Sam. But you never know, I could always write a sequel where Sam gets revenge and a full fuck from Eric. Please review ^___^ because responses encourage me to wr


End file.
